The Savior
by 3cheers4theblackparadekilljoys
Summary: This is just a mix of your typical action/thriller movie type story. It isn't about one in particular.


I frantically ran to my room, revealing a pig-sty. My purple-flowered carpet strewn with thin, cotton summer clothes and my vast, wooden desk, packed with photos of bands and celebrities. Bright, warm sunlight was creeping through my three, blind-covered windows, giving the room a soft amber glow. My cherry wood colored dresser, covered with pictures of me and my friends, quietly sits in a corner. Sturdy, white corner shelves hold collectible dolls and angels, eyes silently staring back at me. My maroon, cotton bed is neatly made, fluffed pillows lying on top. To the other side of my room are my large white closet doors, clothes ready to pour out if opened just a crack. A full-body mirror is to my right.; in it shows a reflection of me and a small, fearful stranger, big brown eyes with wavy caramel hair flowing down her back like mud. Her body was thin and frail, as well as shaking uncontrollably, tears streaking her face. This stranger is the one, the savior to our human race, our only hope. I am her protector. Without her, our world is doomed. In the distance, my front door slams open. Gruff voices, more like growls, as well as pounding feet were running up my stairs into this very room.

To destroy, that was their goal. They laugh at us humans because we are slowing killing our planet without even realizing it, and they like that. We walk around towns and beaches each day feeling too lazy to throw things into the garbage, so we just throw it right in front of us instead, killing everything around us. The only person who can save our world is this girl I am protecting. I don't know her name, only that she is the one that must survive. So that is what I am doing; helping her survive. These men know her destiny and they wont have it. They want her dead and try to kill her at every chance they can.

The first time I saw her, she was walking out of her school, hair in pigtails while skipping and humming a childish tune, lazily swinging her backpack around her. What she failed to see was that they were behind her, lanky hair tied back into a ponytail, tattoos running up their arms. They were dressing in all black. I will never forget those green eyes staring hungrily at the girl, ready to kill. I took her away and ever since then they have not stopped following us wherever we go.

I knew it was risky coming back to my room. They knew where I lived and that my room was the only place we can fully destroy them, sending them into a bottomless portal, floating there for eternity. It is grim and cruel, yes, but it has to be done. Hunting down the savior to our race when she is only nine calls for desperate measures.

I run over to my desk and open a small side compartment and take out a small square device with red lights running all over it as well as a sea green button placed right on the top of it. .

"Here, take this," I said to her, "When they come in, which wont be long, press this button. I will make sure they don't get close to you."

"What will happen to you?" She asked. If any more fear could be placed inside this girl's eyes, she would have exploded right then and there.

It broke my heart to say this, "What happens to me doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is you."

She slowly nodded her head, clearly unconvinced, but too scared to object. They burst through the door and started to lunge at the girl. I blocked them as best as I could, but ended up being in the middle of all of them, fighting for my way out. The little girl must have have pressed the button to the portal because a blinding light pierced through my room, winds as strong as a hurricane making papers and desks spin around wildly. The group of men tried to escape the pull of the portal but it was too strong. They yelled and screamed and kicked and flailed their muscular arms but nothing worked. I then realized I was stuck in between them. My efforts of escaping proved useless as I was slowly being dragged into the portal. The girl was screaming for me, not wanting to lose her protector. My heart was leaping, it wasn't supposed to end like this, but maybe it was. My job was to protect this girl and I did. She is alive and the world is filled with hope again. With these men gone she is safe to roam the world. I did my job and now I am done. I stopped fighting and let myself fall into the dark, endless abyss of nothingness, swallowed whole into the darkness.


End file.
